Vishnu Sahasranama
The Vishnu Sahasranama (Sanskrit: , ), a tatpurusha compound, is a list of 1,000 names (sahasranama) of Vishnu, one of the main forms of God in Hinduism and the personal supreme God for Vaishnavas (followers of Vishnu). It is also one of the most sacred and commonly chanted stotras in Hinduism. The Vishnusahasranama as found in the Anushasana ParvaD. Kinsley (1974), Through the Looking Glass, History of Religions, 13(4), pages 270-305 of the Mahabharata is the most popular version of the 1,000 names of Vishnu. Other versions exists in the Padma Purana, Skanda Purana and Garuda Purana. Each name eulogizes one of His countless great attributes. The Vishnu''Sahasranāma'' has been the subject of numerous commentaries. Adi Shankara wrote a definitive commentary on the sahasranāma in the 8th century which has been particularly influential for many schools of Hinduism even today. Parasara Bhattar, a follower of Ramanuja, wrote a commentary in the 12th century, detailing the names of Vishnu from a Vishishtadvaita perspective. Madhvacharya asserted that each name in the sahasranama has a minimum of 100 meanings. Background According to the 135 th chapter of Anushāsanaparva (verses 14 to 120) in the epic Mahabharata, the names were handed down to Yudhishthira by the famous warrior Bhishma who was on his death bed (of arrows) in the battlefield of Kurukshetra. Yudhishthira asks Bhishma the following questions:For IAST version of Sanskrit for these verses, see: .For Sanskrit text and translation, see: Tapasyananda, pp. 3-4. }}'' Sankara Bhashya on Vishnusahasranaama Bhishma answers by stating that mankind will be free from all sorrows by chanting the "Vishnusahasranāma", which are the thousand names of the all-pervading Supreme Being Vishnu, who is the master of all the worlds, the supreme light, the essence of the universe and who is Brahman. All matter animate and inanimate reside in him, and he in turn resides within all matter. Etymology In Sanskrit, sahasra means "a thousand" and nāma (nominative, the stem is nāman-'') means "name". The compound is of the Bahuvrihi type and may be translated as "having a thousand names". In modern Hindi pronunciation, ''nāma is pronounced na:m. It is also pronounced sahasranāmam in South India. Interpretations There are Sahasranāma for many forms of God (Vishnu, Shiva, Ganesha, Shakti, and others). The Vishnu Sahasranāma is popular among common Hindus, and a major part of prayer for devout Vaishnavas, or followers of Vishnu. While Vaishanvas venerate other deities, they believe that the universe, including the other divinities such as Shiva and Devi, is ultimately a manifestation of the Supreme Lord Vishnu. Followers of Shaivism similarly give prominence to Shiva. Interestingly, despite the existence of other sahasranamas of other forms of God, referring a sahasranama as "The Sahasranama," generally refers to the Vishnu Sahasranama alone, thereby indicating its wide popularity and use. .Tapasyananda, pg. iv. Smarta interpretations Two of the names in Vishnusahasranama that refer to Shiva are "Shiva" (names # 27 and # 600 in Adi Sankara's commentary) itself, "Shambhu" (name # 38), "Ishanah" (name #6 4), and "Rudra" (name # 114). Most notably, Adi Shankara, according to one interpretation, has not interpreted these to mean that the deity Shiva and the deity Vishnu are the same.Transcription of Sankara's commentary to Vishnusahasranamastotra, Department of Computer Science and Engineering, Indian Institute of Technology Kanpur. The names "Shiva", "Shambhu", "Eesanah", and "Rudra" are to be found in slokas 17, 18, 21, and 26 respectively Specifically, he asserts that the deity Vishnu is Brahman itself (not just an aspect of Brahmam).Commentary to sloka 13, "yatra puMliGgashabdaprayOgaH, tatra viSNurvishESyaH; yatra strIliMga shabdaH, tatra dEvatA prayOgaH; yatra napuMsaliGga prayOgaH, tatra brahmEti vishEshyatE (where a word of masculine gender is used, the noun is Vishnu, in feminine gender the noun is Devata, and in neuter gender the noun is Brahma)", Transcription of Sankara's commentary to Vishnusahasranamastotra Again, he notes that "only Hari (Vishnu) is eulogized by names such as Shiva",Commentary to sloka 17 in Transcription of Sankara's commentary to Vishnusahasranamastotra, "sivAdi nAmabhiH hariH eva stUyate" a position consistent with interpretations of the Srivaishnavite commentator Parasara Bhattar. Parasara Bhattar had interpreted Shiva to mean a quality of Vishnu, such as "One who bestows auspiciousness.".http://www.ahobilavalli.org/vishnu_sahasra_namam_vol1.pdf In fact, the Shri Rudram, a sacred prayer for Hindus and devotees of Shiva in particular, describes Vishnu as an aspect of Shiva in the fifth anuvaka. However, this interpretation of the name Shiva has been challenged by Swami Tapasyananda's translation of Sankara's commentary on the Vishnusahasranama.Tapasyananda, pg. 47. He translates the 27th name, Shiva to mean:"One who is not affected by the three Gunas of Prakrti, Sattva, Rajas,and Tamas; The Kaivalaya Upanishad says, "He is both Brahma and Shiva." In the light of this statement of non-difference between Shiva and Vishnu, it is Vishnu Himself Who Is exalted by the praise and worship of Shiva." Based on this commonly held Advaitan point of view which has been adopted by Smartas, Vishnu and Shiva are viewed as one and the same God, being different aspects of preservation and destruction respectively. As many Sanskrit words have multiple meanings, it is possible that both Vishnu and Shiva share names in this instance, e.g., the name Shiva itself means "auspicious"Bhag-P 4.4.14 "Siva means mangala, or auspicious" which could also apply to Vishnu. The Deities Ananthapadmanabha and Shankaranarayana are worshipped by Hindus, as is Lord Panduranga Vitthala, a form of Lord Krishna with a Shiva Linga on his crown, signifying the oneness of both deities. Vaishnava interpretations However, the Vaishnava commentator, Parasara Bhattar, a follower of Ramanujacharya has interpreted the names "Shiva" and "Rudra" in Vishnu sahasranama to mean qualities or attributes of Vishnu, and not to indicate that Vishnu and Shiva are one and the same God. Vaishnavas worship Vishnu in his four-armed form, carrying conch, disc, flower and mace in his hands, believing that to be the Supreme form. However, Smarthas do not subscribe to this aspect or personification of God, as Smarthas say that God is pure and thus devoid of form. Additionally, they believe that God is not limited by time nor limited by shape and color. Vaishnava traditions are of the opinion that Vishnu is both unlimited and yet still capable of having specific forms, as to give arguments to the contrary (to say that God is incapable of having a form) is to limit the unlimitable and all-powerful Supreme. In the Sri Vaishnava tradition, the Bhagavad-gita and the Vishnu Sahasranama are considered the two eyes of spiritual revelation. In other Vaishnava traditions too, the Vishnu Sahasranama is considered an important text. Within Gaudiya Vaishnavism, Vallabha sampradaya, Nimbarka sampradaya and among Ramanandis, the chanting of the names of Krishna and Rama to be superior to that of Vishnu. Based on another verse in the Padma Purana which says that the benefit of chanting the one thousand names of Vishnu can be derived from chanting one name of Rama, and a verse in the Brahma Vaivarta Purana equating the benefit of chanting three names of Rama with one name of Krishna. However, it is important to realize that those verses in those puranas are not to be interpreted literally, as many believe that there is no difference between Vishnu and Krishna. This theological difference can be expressed as follows: Many Vaishnava groups recognize Krishna as an Avatar of Vishnu, while others, instead, consider Him to be svayam bhagavan, or the original form of the Lord. Yet these verses can be interpreted as it is more important to have pure bhakti or devotion than merely repeating the many names of God without emotion. Indeed, Shri Krishna Himself said, "Arjuna, One may be desirous of praising by reciting the thousand names. But, on my part, I feel praised by one shloka. There is no doubt about it.” Srivaishnavism Within Vaisnavism some groups, such as Sri sampradaya, adhere to and follow the Rig Veda: V.I.15b.3, which states "O ye who wish to gain realization of the supreme truth, utter the name of Vishnu at least once in the steadfast faith that it will lead you to such realization." Foreword of P. Sankaranarayan's translation of Vishnu sahasranama, Bhavan's Book University Sandhya Interpretation Sandhyavandanam in many traditions includes the assertion that Shiva and Vishnu are one and the same:http://shivayavishnurupaya.blogspot.com/2011/04/shivaya-vishnu-rupaayashiva-rupaaya.html Shivaaya Vishnu Roopaaya Shiva Roopaaya Vishanave | Shivasya Hrudayam Vishnur Vishnuscha Hrudayam Shivaha || Yatha Shivamayo Vishnuhu Yevam Vishnu Mayaha Shivaha | Yathaantharam Na Paschyaami Thatha Me Swasthi Ra Yushi || The popular name and deity ShankaraNarayana reflects this unity. Interpretations alluding to the power of God in controlling karma Many names in the Vishnusahasranama, the thousand names of Vishnu allude to the power of God in controlling karma. For example, the 135th name of Vishnu, Dharmadhyaksha, in Sankara's interpretation means, "One who directly sees the merits (Dharma) and demerits (Adharma), of beings by bestowing their due rewards on them." Tapasyananda, Swami. Sri Vishnu Sahasranama, pg. 62. Other names of Vishnu alluding to this nature of God are Bhavanah, the 32nd name, Vidhata, the 44th name, Apramattah, the 325th name, Sthanadah, the 387th name and Srivibhavanah, the 609th name.Tapasyananda, Swami. Sri Vishnu Sahasranama, pgs. 48, 49, 87, 96 and 123. '' Bhavanah, according to Sankara's interpretation, means "One who generates the fruits of Karmas of all Jivas for them to enjoy." Tapasyananda, Swami. ''Sri Vishnu Sahasranama, pg. 48. The Brahma Sutra (3.2.28) "Phalmatah upapatteh" speaks of the Lord's function as the bestower of the fruits of all actions of the jivas. General thoughts Sections from Swami Tapasyananda's translation of the concluding verses of Vishnu sahasranama, state the following: "Nothing evil or inauspicious will befall a man here or hereafter who daily hears or repeats these names." That comment is noteworthy. King Nahusha, a once righteous king, ancestor of Yudhishthira, according to excerpt from C. Rajagopalachari's translation of the Mahabharata, became an Indra, king of devas, but was later expelled from Swarga or heaven due to a curse by the great sage Agastya for his eventual gain in pride and arrogance and became a python for thousands of years.http://home.att.net/~gitaprasad/mahabharata.htm, story #53 Thus, chanting of Vishnu sahasranama will help lead to success in this life and hereafter. Pronunciation In the linked preface prayer (But not in the succeeding Sahasranama) non-formal pronunciation is used, since correct representation of pronunciation requires extensive use of diacritic marks. An example: Sanskrit/Hindi has three letters representing S, which are represented here as 's', 'ś', and 'ṣ', as used in the Sanskrit word ṣatkona (= "hexagon"), Viṣnu, Kṛṣṇa and others is actually a retroflex phoneme and has no equivalent in English. Retroflex phonemes are those where the tongue is slightly coiled back in the palate and released along with the phoneme's sound. Also, the 'ṇ' in Viṣṇu and Kṛṣṇa is retroflex. In formal transliteration of Sanskrit alphabet to English, this set-up is denoted by placing dots below the letter 'ṣ'. More details can be found at Sanskrit language#Consonants, and at IAST Although devotion is considered the most important thing while reciting any prayer or mantra (Unless used for tantric purposes, where the sound's vibration plays the major role), use of the correct pronunciation is believed by devotees to enhance the satisfaction derived from the recital, in the case of both vocal and mental chants. Merits of Recitation Believers in the recitation of the Sahasranama claim that it brings unwavering calm of mind, complete freedom from stress and brings eternal knowledge. A translation of the concluding verses (Phalasruti) of Vishnu sahasranama, state the following: "Nothing evil or inauspicious will befall a man here or hereafter who daily hears or repeats these names.. Whichever devoted man, getting up early in the morning and purifying himself, repeats this hymn devoted to Vasudeva, with a mind that is concentrated on Him, that man attains to great fame, leadership among his peers, wealth that is secure and the supreme good unsurpassed by anything. He will be free from all fears and be endowed with great courage and energy and he will be free from diseases. Beauty of form, strength of body and mind, and virtuous character will be natural to him.... One who reads this hymn every day with devotion and attention attains to peace of mind, patience, prosperity, mental stability, memory and reputation.... Whoever desires advancement and happiness should repeat this devotional hymn on Vishnu composed by Vyasa....Never will defeat attend on a man who adores the Lotus-Eyed One (Kamala Nayana), who is the Master of all the worlds, who is birthless, and out of whom the worlds have originated and into whom they dissolve." In orthodox Hindu tradition, a devotee should daily chant the Upanishads, Gita, Rudram, Purusha Sukta and Vishnu sahasranama. If one cannot do all this on any day, it is believed that chanting Vishnu sahasranama alone is sufficient. Vishnu sahasranama can be chanted at any time, irrespective of gender. Varahi Tantra says that in the age of Kali yuga, most stotras are cursed by Parashurama and hence are ineffective. While listing the ones which are free from this curse and hence suitable during Kali Yuga, it is said, "Gita of the Bhishma Parva, Vishnu Sahasranama of Mahabharata and Chandika Saptashati' (Devi Mahatmyam) are free from all Doshas and grant fruits immediately in Kali Yuga." http://www.kamakotimandali.com/srividya/saptashati.html In a classic astrological text, the Bṛhat Parāśara Horāśāstra, Sage Parashara frequently recommends the recitation of the Vishnu Sahasranama as the best remedial measure for planetary afflictions.Brihat Parashara Hora Shastra, Vol. 2, pg. 740, by Maharshi Parashara, with translation, commentary and editing by R. Santhana, Ranjan Publications, New Delhi, India For example, see the following verse: "The most effective and beneficial remedial measure for the prolongation of longevity and to obtain relief from other evil effects is recitation of Vishnu Sahasranam." ch 56 verse 30 Sage Parashara mentions this practice more than ten times in his text. Here's another verse: "The remedial measure to obtain relief from the above evil effects, is recitation of Vishnu Sahasranama." ch 59 verse 77 It is customary to commence the Vishnu sahasranama with a devotional prayer to Vishnu. Shlokas Recitation and aggregation An alternative approach is to say the starting prayer, and then say the names collected in stanzas (As they were originally said by Bhishma.) Such stanzas are called Slokas in Sanskrit. The Sahasranama (apart from the initial and concluding prayers) has a total of 108 shlokas. For example, the first sloka is: : om visvam vishnur-vashatkaro bhutbhavyabhavatprabhuh : bhutkrd bhutbhrd-bhaavo bhutatma bhutabhavanah Notice the aggregation of several words and the omission of their intervening spaces. For example, the last word of the first line of this Sloka: : bhutabhavya-bhavatprabhuh corresponds to: : om bhutabhavya bhavat prabhave namah of the expanded version. This joining-together of words is a common feature of Sanskrit and is called Samasa- a compound. It makes the sloka''s compact, and easier to remember. The Thousand names Most Popular Names of Lord Vishnu # Vishwam ( विश्वं )- The world is a form or a body of Lord Vishnu.The world constitutes of earth, 21 heavens & 21 hells. This world is like a small fragment in the infinite space called Mahat-tatva. This world is Lord Vishnu. So the world being God one should not destroy this world & try to find the hidden God in this world through faith. # Vishnu ( विष्णुः ) # Vashatkara ( वषट्कारः ) # Bhuta Bhavya Bhavatprabhu ( भूतभव्य भवत्प्रभुः ) # Bhutakrut ( भूतक्रुत ) # Bhutabhrut ( भूतभ्रुत ) # Bhava ( भावः )- Feelings is the abstract body of Lord Vishnu or God. A person with (true) feelings should be respected because he is holding God or God is holding that person. Hence feelings should be assumed to be the form of God or Lord Vishnu & should be respected. # Bhutatma ( भूतात्मा ) # Bhutabhavanah ( भूतभावनः ) # Putatma ( पूतात्मा ) # Paramatma (परमात्मा )- The supersoul within all souls is Lord Vishnu. A sun can have 10 reflections in 10 pots or infinite reflections in infinite pots. That way Sun is Lord Vishnu or Bhagavan & the reflection "Sun Disc" is the Paramatma or the Supersoul within all souls # Muktanam Parama Gatih ( मुक्तानां परमा गतिः ) # Avyaya ( अव्यय, the never changing) # Purusha ( पुरुष )- Lord Vishnu is a male. A soul with strong masculinity is called Purusha. # Keshava ( केशव )- One with beautiful hair. # Shrinidhi ( श्रीनिधि )- One Who is the treasure- house (Nidhih) of Shree(Bhagyam or Wealth finally Lakshami) # Jayant - A victorious Finish or A Glorious End. # Aadityay - # Bhavnaay - # Veday - Some other names The names are generally derived from the ''anantakalyanaguna''s (meaning: infinite auspicious attributes). Some names are: *Achintya (Incomprehensible, beyond understanding) *Acyutah (infallible) *Ananta (endless, eternal, infinite) *Anish (supreme) *Damodara (having a rope (dama) around his belly (udara): a name of Krishna) *Govinda (protector of the 'Go' - means Veda not Cow and Brahmins; master of the senses: a name of Krishna) *Hari (one who takes away the pain of material bondage of his devotees) *Hayagriva (giver of knowledge) *Jagannatha (Owner/Ruler of the world/universe) *Janardana (One who is worshiped by people for Wealth) *Keshava (slayer of Keshi, having long or much or handsome hair, from Atharvaveda viii, 6, 23 and one who is himself the three: kah Brahma; ah Vishnu and Isa Shiva. *Krishna (born during the third epoch or yuga, his deeds range from 'Go' - means Veda protection (go - means Veda, rakshya) to absolving the earth of load of sins) *Madhava (relating to the season of spring,ma=laxmi,dhav=dhaaran karne walle means madhava) *Madhusudana (he who destroyed the demon called Madhu) *Narayana (said to mean "he who is the abode of ''nār (= ether)", i.e., the whole universe's shelter. Also means "The supreme Man who is the foundation of all men". Another meaning is "He who lies (i.e., rests) in the water".) *Padmanabha (lotus-naveled one, from whose navel sprang the lotus which contained Brahma, who created the universe) *Parthasarathy (Charioteer of Arjuna/Partha) *Purushottama - The Supreme Eternal Being *Rama (born during the second epoch or Yuga, his deeds primarily established the ideal living principles for a man) *Hrishikesh (Lord of the senses or Lord within the heart; "hri" root meaning the heart) *Rohit (another Name of Vishnu) *Satyanarayana (a combination of satya and Narayana meaning 'protector of truth') *Shrivatsa * Shikhandee: He who wears a peacock feather. *Souryarayan (the one who destroys the evil/sins and who comforts us) described in Vishnu kautuvam. *Sridhara (consort of Sri = Laxmi or Ultimate wealth) *Siddhartha (one who attains perfection, birth name of Buddha avatar in the last epoch of Kali Yuga) *Sriman (the pride of Shri or Lakshmi); Often Sriman is combined with the name, Narayana, to form a compound word, Sriman Narayana. *Srinivasa (the abode of Shri) (also specifically referring to his form in the temple at Tirupati). Also the form of Vishnu at Tirupati is well known as Venkateswara. *Trivikrama (Conqueror of the three worlds, as in Vamana avatara). *Vishal (Immense, The Unstoppable One). *Vamana (dwarfish, small or short in stature, a dwarf brahmana) *Vāsudeva ( "All-Pervading god", with the long vowel A; it also means "the son of Vasudeva", i.e. Krishna) *Shreesh/Shrish (श्रीश) (Husband of Goddess Lakshmi). * Guruvayurappan Lord of Guruvayur (Temple made by Guru(Brihaspati) and Vayu deva) *Jaganath is the south eastern name of Vishnu. The word juggernaut (the mightiest) is derived from this name. *Sohama means the most intelligent, it is strongest form of Vishnu with a thousand brains and hands *Jayan means The Victorious or The conqueror of all enemies Complete List of Names of Lord Vishnu This is the complete list of names, in loose anglicized spelling and with idiosyncratic translations.Vijaya Kumar, The Thousand Names of VishnuB.K. Chaturvedi, Vishnu Puran, page 126 Tradition of recitation Since ancient times till date, many Hindus in traditional families daily recite the Sahasranama, or a similar set of prayer Slokas of their chosen deity. (Such a collection of Slokas which are used for recital purposes is generally called a Stotra (Both 't's have soft pronunciation.)) Inclusion of other deities One notable thing about the Sahasranama is that it includes names of other Hindu deities such as Shiva, Brahma, etc. within it. According to followers of Vaishnava theology, this is an example of Vishnu considered in His universal aspect, as an aggregation, and basis of all other deities which emanate from Him. In this cosmic aspect, Vishnu is also called Mahavishnu (Great Vishnu). By an Advaitan interpretation, this notation is not surprising as followers of Advaita philosophy, in particular, Smartas believe that Vishnu and Shiva are the same and are hence different aspects of the one Supreme Being. Quotes about Vishnu Sahasranama *Sri N. Krishnamachari, a Vaishnavite scholar, at Stephen Knapp's website, quoting Vaishnavite scholars, states that there are six reasons for the greatness of Vishnusahasranama: # "Vishnusahasranama is the essence of the Mahabharata; # Great sages such as Narada, the Alvars, and composers including Saint Tyagaraja have made repeated references to the "Thousand Names of Vishnu" in their devotional works; # The person who strung together the thousand names as part of the Mahabharata and preserved it for the world was none other than Sage Veda Vyasa, the compiler of the Vedas; # Bhishma considered chanting of the Vishnusahasranama the best and easiest of all dharmas, or the means to attain relief from all bondage; # It is widely accepted that the chanting this Stotram gives relief from all sorrows, and leads to happiness and peace of mind; # Vishnusahasranama is in conformity with the teachings of the Gita." http://www.stephen-knapp.com/thousand_names_of_the_supreme.htm * verse 27 of Bhaja Govindam attributed to Shankaracharya ,Bhaja Govindam: kamakoti.org said that the Gita and Vishnusahasranama should be chanted and the form of the Lord of Lakshmi, Vishnu should always be meditated on. He also said that the Sahasranama bestowed all noble virtues on those who chanted it. *Parasara Bhattar, a follower of Ramanujacharya had said that Vishnusahasranama absolves people of all sins and has no equal *Madhvacharya, propounder of Dvaita philosophy, said that the Sahasranama was the essence of the Mahabharata, which in turn was the essence of the Sastras and that each word of the Sahasranama had 100 meanings. *Swaminarayan, founder of the Hindu Swaminarayan faith, said in verse 118 of the scripture, Shikshapatri, that one should "either recite or have the 10th canto,(of Bhagavata Purana ) and also other holy scriptures like the "Vishnusahasranama" recited at a holy place according to one's capacity. "The recital is such that it gives fruits according to whatever is desired." Shree Swaminarayan Temple Cardiff - Scriptures - Shikshapatri * Swaminarayan also said in verses 93-96, "I have the highest esteem for these eight holy scriptures: 1-4)the four Vedas, 5) the Vyas-Sutra,(i.e., Brahma Sutras, 6) the Shrimad Bhagavatam, 7) Shri Vishnusahasranama in the Mahabharata, and 8) the Yajnavalkya Smrti which is at the center of the Dharma Scriptures; and all My disciples who wish to prosper should listen to these eight holy scriptures, and the brahmanas under my shelter should learn and teach these holy scriptures, and read them to others." *Swami Sivananda, in his twenty important spiritual instructions, stated that the Vishnusahasranama, along with other religious texts, should be studied systematically.20 Important Spiritual Instructions *Quote by A. C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada; on February 15, 1970 to J.F.Staal; Professor of Philosophy and of South Asian Languages. Second paragraph, states: :”In this way we find all the scriptures aiming at the Supreme Person. In the Rig Veda (1.22.20) the mantra is om tad vishnoh paramam padam sada pashyanti surayah ("The demigods are always looking to that supreme abode of Vishnu"). The whole Vedic process, therefore, is to understand Lord Vishnu, and any scripture is directly or indirectly chanting the glories of the Supreme Lord, Vishnu.”The Krishna Consciousness Movement is the Genuine Vedic Way *Lord Shiva addressed his wife, Parvati: :sri rama rama rameti rame rame manorame :sahasranama tat tulyam rama nama varanane :"O Varanana (lovely-faced lady), I chant the holy name of Rama, Rama, Rama and thus constantly enjoy this beautiful sound. This holy name of Sri Rama is equal to one thousand holy names of Lord Vishnu." (Brhad Visnusahasranamastotra, Uttara-khanda, Padma Purana 72.335) *Brahmānda Purana said: :sahasra-namnam punyanam, trir-avrttya tu yat phalam :ekavrttya tu krsnasya, namaikam tat prayacchati :"The pious results (punya) achieved by chanting the thousand holy names of Vishnu (Vishnusahasranama-Stotram) three times can be attained by only one utterance of the holy name of Krishna." *Shri Krishna Himself said: :yo mam nama sahasrena stotum icchati pandava :sohamekena slokena stuta eva na samsaya :"Arjuna, One may be desirous of praising by reciting the thousand names. But, on my part, I feel praised by one sloka. There is no doubt about it.” *From the oldest scriptural text in Hinduism, the Rig Veda; V.I.15b.3, it states: :"O ye who wish to gain realization of the Supreme Truth, utter the name of "Vishnu" at least once in the steadfast faith that it will lead you to such realization." * Shri Shirdi Sai Baba in the Sai SatCharitra said to His devotee Shama to put across the efficacy of chanting Vishnu Sahasranaama: "Oh Shama, this book is very valuable and efficacious, so I present it to you, you read it. Once I suffered intensely and My heart began to palpitate and My life was in danger. At that critical time, I hugged this book to My heart and then, Shama, what a relief it gave me! I thought that Allah Himself came down and saved Me. So I give this to you, read it slowly, little by little, read daily one name at least and it will do you good." Phalasruti - Benefits of chanting Vishnusahasranama The following lines are from the Mahabharata and are quoted portions from the text. Devotees believe that regular chanting of the hymn can accrue benefits. I)On avoiding evil, success in battles, and gaining affluence, pleasure, happiness and offspring: :vedantago brahmanasyat kshatriyo vijayeebhavet :vaishyo dhanasamrudhyasyat shudra sukhamavapniyat :Bhishma said, "Thus have I recited to thee, without any exception, the thousand excellent names of the high-souled Kesava whose glory should always be sung. Anyone who hears the names every day or who recites them every day, never meets with any evil either here or hereafter. If a Brahmana does this he succeeds in mastering the Vedanta; if a Kshatriya does it, he is always successful in battles. A Vaishya, by doing it, becomes possessed of affluence, while a Shudra earns great happiness." :If one becomes desirous of earning the merit of righteousness, one succeeds in earning it (by hearing or reciting these names). If it is wealth that one desires, one succeeds in earning wealth (by acting in this way). So also the man who wishes for enjoyments of the senses succeeds in enjoying all kinds of pleasures, and the man desirous of offspring acquires offspring (by pursuing this course of conduct). II)On acquiring fame, prosperity, prowess, energy, strength, beauty, removing fear, avoiding calamity, and being cured of disease: :"That man who with devotion and perseverance and heart wholly turned towards him, recites these thousand names of Vasudeva every day, after having purified himself, succeeds in acquiring great fame, a position of eminence among his kinsmen, enduring prosperity, and lastly, that which is of the highest benefit to him (viz., emancipation Moksha itself). Such a man never meets with fear at any time, and acquires great prowess and energy. Disease never afflicts him; splendour of complexion, strength, beauty, and accomplishments become his. The sick become hale, the afflicted become freed from their afflictions; the frightened become freed from fear, and he that is plunged in calamity becomes freed from calamity." :"The man who hymns the praises of that foremost of Beings by reciting His thousand names with devotion succeeds in quickly crossing all difficulties. That mortal who takes refuge in Vasudeva and who becomes devoted to Him, becomes freed of all sins and attains to eternal Brahman. They who are devoted to Vasudeva have never to encounter any evil. They become freed from the fear of birth, death, decrepitude, and disease." III)On acquiring righteousness and intelligence, and avoiding the sins of evil: :"That man who with devotion and faith recites this hymn (consisting of the thousand names of Vasudeva) succeeds in acquiring felicity of soul, forgiveness of disposition, Prosperity, intelligence, memory, and fame. Neither wrath, nor jealousy, nor cupidity, nor evil understanding ever appears in those men of righteousness who are devoted to that foremost of beings. The firmament with the sun, moon and stars, the welkin, the points of the compass, the earth and the ocean, are all held and supported by the prowess of the high-souled Vasudeva. The whole mobile and immobile universe with the deities, Asuras, and Gandharvas, Yakshas, Uragas and Rakshasas, is under the sway of Krishna." IV)On the origins of the soul, the source of righteous behavior, and the basis of all knowledge and existence: :"The senses, mind, understanding, life, energy, strength and memory, it has been said, have Vasudeva for their soul. Indeed, this body that is called Kshetra, and the intelligent soul within, that is called the knower of Kshetra, also have Vasudeva for their soul. Conduct (consisting of practices) is said to be the foremost of all topics treated of in the scriptures. Righteousness has conduct for its basis. The unfading Vasudeva is said to be the Lord of righteousness. The Rishis, the Pitris, the deities, the great (primal) elements, the metals, indeed, the entire mobile and immobile universe, has sprung from Narayana. Yoga, the Sankhya Philosophy, knowledge, all mechanical arts, the Vedas, the diverse scriptures, and all learning, have sprung from Janardana. Vishnu is the one great element or substance which has spread itself out into multifarious forms. Covering the three worlds, He the soul of all things, enjoys them all." :His glory knows no diminution, and He it is that is the Enjoyer of the universe (as its Supreme Lord). This hymn in praise of the illustrious Vishnu composed by Vyasa, should be recited by that person who wishes to acquire happiness and that which is the highest benefit (viz., emancipation). Those persons that worship and adore the Lord of the universe, that deity who is inborn and possessed of blazing effulgence, who is the origin or cause of the universe, who knows no deterioration, and who is endued with eyes that are as large and beautiful as the petals of the lotus, have never to meet with any discomfiture." Bhishma's quote cited from Kisari Mohan Ganguli's translation of Vishnusahasranama (public domain) See also * Hare Krishna * Sandhyavandhanam * Brahmin * Bhadrakalpikasutra Notes References * | edition = | volume = | place =Mumbai | publisher =Bharatiya Vidya Bhavan | isbn = }}. With an English Translation of Sri Sankara Bhagavatpada's Commentary * . Sanskrit and English, with an English translation of Sri Sankara Bhagavatpada's commentary. Further reading * '''Sanskrit & Hindi': Sri Vishnu Sahasranama, Gita Press, Gorakhpur, Uttar Pradesh 273005, India * Sanskrit & English: The Thousand Names of Vishnu and the Satyanarayana Vrat, translated by Swami Satyananda Saraswati, Devi Mandir, Napa. Other translations: * Sanskrit & Gujarati: Sri Vishnu Sahasranama Stotram; translated by Shri Yogeshwarji, India @ www.swargarohan.org * Sanskrit & English: Sri Vishnu Sahasranama Stotram; translated by Swami Vimalananda, Sri Ramakrishna Tapovanam, Tiruchirapalli, India, 1985 External links *The original Sanskrit at Wikisource. * – Includes Sanskrit, transliteration and English translation. * A 5-volumes English commentary at Ahobilavalli site. * English and Sanskrit at Swami Krishnananda's * Excerpt from the Mahabharata translation by Ganguly at Sacred Texts. *Sung by Srivatsa Krishna to Carnatic music *Transliterations into many scripts. *PDF English version with audio and links at the Matheson Trust. Category:Vaishnava texts Category:Titles and names of Krishna Category:Sahasranama Category:Mahabharata Category:Names of Vishnu